Kazuto Itsuka
"Now, let our date (battle) begin." —Kazuto Itsuka Kazuto Itsuka is one of the main male characters of the Chibi Vampire Series. He is Haruto's foster brother and secretly works as the commander of the airship. Summary Kazuto Itsuka is Haruto's adopted little brother; he is also a middle school student as well as a commander of a secret organization known as that deals with extraordinary beings known as "Special" Vampires through peaceful means. Five years prior to the beginning of "Chibi Vampire," the naive young Kazuto was tricked by a mysterious being that turned him into a Vampire. Not long afterward, he was told about the method of how to seal his power by the same being that had given him that power. Kazuto, being a commander of , knows certain information that only selective members would know. Appearance Kazuto is a handsome middle school boy with red eyes and short, light coral-colored hair cut into an emo style. While wearing a white bracelet, Kazuto usually wears his school's signature white uniform with a black tie, teal-colored pants, and black dress shoes. But when he wears a black bracelet, his clothes and personality change, as he tends to wear butler-like sleeve clothes, with black pants and dress shoes. In 'commander mode', Kazuto wears a black bracelet with a skull on it. Personality Kazuto has three different personalities depending on the situation at hand. As a human, his character changes according to the color of the bracelet he's wearing. While wearing a white bracelet he is that of his "weak self", a delicate little brother who is very dependent upon his big sister; and when wearing a black bracelet, he becomes his "strong self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully command the airship, Fraxinus. According to Reine, the Kazuto with a white bracelet is the one that can honestly say how he feels, which would mean that the Kazuto with a black bracelet is only putting a strong front because the situation requires so. In his Vampire form, Kazuto acts the same as his bracelet's current color indicates. But if he stays in his spirit form for too long, his third, "Vampire personality," takes over and he becomes an aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that fighting strong opponents (and utterly destroying them) is his only interest. He is best described as a sadist when in this state. In all three cases, Kazuto seems to have an 'S' side. Also, his deep feelings for Ria are always present, regardless of his current personality and helps him remember who he truly is. No matter what the situation is, he will always be treated like Ria's little brother. History Background Kazuto was born in the Itsuka household as the only child until his parents adopted Haruto when he was still very young. One day, Kazuto was playing alone at a park crying over how he was alone during his birthday. He was then approached by a mysterious figure cloaked in mosaics, who seemingly reads his mind by telling him that he is scared that his brother and "Sister" will leave him for being a crybaby. The enigma tells him that his brother and "sister" would surely recognize him if he becomes stronger than before and offers him a crystal that will give him strength. As he touches the crystal, it instantly dissolves into his body; and suddenly, everything he touches starts to ignite on fire. Haruto and Ria rush to the park and tries to approach him, but are instantly blown back by the intensity of his flames. The mysterious person then tells him that he has to kiss Ria, or her along with his brother would die otherwise. As he does so, the white kimono he was wearing starts to disappear and flames envelop Ria’s body and begin to heal her slowly. Soon afterward, the mysterious person returns again and congratulates them for bringing about the best case scenario. The person then proceeds to erase all of their memories of the event for now. Not long after that incident, Kazuto was invited to join , which no one in his family knew about at that time. Soon after, he was appointed as the commander of , despite only being eight years old at the time. Powers and Abilities Vampire Form Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Senki, lit., "Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Vampire Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kazuto Itsuka was born as a human. However, he receives the powers of a Spirit during an incident five years before the main story of the novels started. His powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from his body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In his Spirit form, Kazuto's clothes change into his Astral Dress Elohim Gibor, which resembles a god's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and a pair of horns. His angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kazuto's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Vampires. Kazuto also has a powerful regeneration ability, which Ria uses/borrows on many occasions when she is trying to make Vampires fall for her. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kazuto's powers makes him prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another Vampire and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kazuto sees his Vampires powers as a last resort that he only chooses to use during a desperate situation. Relationships Family Haruto Itsuka Haruto is Kazuto's adopted older brother. Their relationship is not really explained much in the anime or manga but it is clear that Kazuto cared deeply about his older brother. when he died, Kazuto went into a state of depression until he saw Ria's smile which never faded from her face even after the person that she cared the most for was dead. Ratatoskr Ria Maaka Ria is Kazuto's childhood friend and crush for a long time. Due to the trauma he experienced because of Haruto's death, he looks up to Ria and thinks of her as an older sister figure. His deep love and care for Ria has been shown many times. However, he treats Ria lowly when he is in commander mode, but clings to her heavily when in little brother mode. Kazuto developed his commander mode persona when Ria gave him a black bracelet as a birthday present and made his promise to be strong when wearing it since without them he proved to be quite a crybaby. However, when he is wearing his white bracelet or no bracelet at all, he returns to his persona as her younger brother, which proves to be Kazuto's true self. A lot of Ria's peers actually find it strange how close they are. According to the Fraxinus' machines, his affection points for Ria neither rose nor fell during their date to seal his Vampire powers: because the said points were already maxed out the entire time. Kazuto can be considered a tsundere towards her childhood friend, often teasing her and even acting a little sadistic towards her while in commander mode. Despite his usually blunt and harsh attitude, however, Kazutos feelings for Ria run deep and have been shown numerous times to go beyond the boundary of sibling or friendly love, to the point of being romantic. Reine Murasame The most reliable person that Kazuto depends on when he needs to ask for advice. It has been stated several times that he is Kazuto's best friend. Kyouhei Kannazuki Kazuto treats Kyouhei poorly due to his antics and the small obsession with Ria, leading to him ignoring him most of the time. However, he trusted him to command when he was not present. Mana Takamiya Kazuto and Mana are both rivals at being considered little brothers to Ria. However, after Mana defected from DEM, and stopped a hypnotized Kazuto from killing Ria, their relationship has greatly improved to the point that Kazuto is begging Mana to get treatment for his body. As such, Kazuto has now come to see Mana as a part of his family as well. Fraxinus's Crew He treats them all fairly as their commander. It's noted by him that he sees most of his crew as a family, and has memorized the names and ranks of every single member of it, even the ones he has never had any direct contact with whatsoever. Quotes * (To Ratatoskr's crew) "Didn't I say so? If Ria dies once or twice, she can immediately start a new game." * (To Ria Maaka) "Doing something so stupid………! You should only listen to what I say!..."…………You have to properly, make proper calculations on the recovery limit beforehand……..! And move accordingly to what I say, it will definitely be safer…………" * (To Ria Maaka) ".....I can't. The white me, is the weak me. If it wasn't the black, strong me, today would be impossible.." * (To Elliot Baldwin Woodman) "No, there is no choice……....from now on, if the worst case happens. '——I will kill Ria."''' * (To Ria Maaka) ''"I wish you good luck——Onee-chan." * (To himself) “………..no way...The inverse……..of Sephira..........!.” * (To himself) “Let's begin, the Earth’s and the Cosmos’ long-distance relationship.” * (To Ria Maaka) “...Keep in mind. The Vampires that you saved by your own hand, at least they can stay here and live a happy life.” Trivia * Kazuto has the character for the number "Five" in his surname (「五」河), referring to the fifth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Power and Judgment." This is shown by his position as 's commander and his destructive power. * Kazuto's surname, "Itsuka", means "Five Streams/Rivers". * His Vampire codename is Efreet. Efreet (or in several cases, "Ifrit") are a class of Infernal Jinn in Arabic and Islamic folklore. * His angel, Camael, means "The severity of God." * Camael is associated with the planet Mars. * Camael was claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden while holding a flaming sword. * Ria sealed his powers because told Kazuto he could save Ria and Haruto by kissing her. This is how Kazuto knew Ria had the power to seal Vampires. * Kazuto's Astral Dress, "Elohim Gibor", means "God is Hero", "God is Almighty" or "God is Brave" in Hebrew. * Sometimes, Kazuto may sneak into Ria's school during lunchtime to report recently-gathered information or to keep an eye on her. * His birthday is August 3rd, which means his Zodiac sign is Leo, and Leo is generally associated with the element of fire. * Kazuto's "Megiddo" comes especially under the Greek name "Armageddon" according to the Book of Revelation. Armageddon itself become a byword for the end of the age.